Red, Gold and Green WIP Slash
by Sweetlydarkjenn
Summary: When Albus Dumbledore Owls Harry Potter with a special request to join the teaching staff at Hogwarts, he doesn't want to say no but it'll have some massive repercusions for him and his boyfriend Ron, when Harry realises who is coming back to Hogwarts...


TITLE: Red, Gold and Green  
  
AUTHOR: Sweetly Dark Jenn (sweetlydarkme@aol.com)  
  
RATING: Hmm? If you know what the word Fuck means read on.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: If you want it, take it but drop me the address so I can visit.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Pothead. I mean Potter that pride goes to People with actual money. More than me at any rate, ok?  
  
FEEDBACK: Constructive will be appreciated. Flames will be argued over. I don't mind which you'd rather give me.   
  
SPOILERS: I don't think there are any, but lets say millions for all the books to be on the safe side.  
  
SUMMARY: Harry is called back to Hogwarts and is thrown together with a familiar, achingly good-looking Slytherin, what ever could happen?  
  
NOTE: This is my first HP fan fiction, so my apologies if the characters are acting a bit strange, it will take me a while to make them more 'real'. Just check out earlier BtVS fan fic I wrote, blooming terrible it was. This isn't beta'd as my beta is currently dying of Flu, its more a rough draft until she's better, so mistakes are all taken on my own head - feel free to inform me of any glaring ones I've missed.  
  
Not too sure of how many chapters this will turn out to be in the end, I'm sending it out now because I'm sick to death of looking at it and wondering if it's ok, so I'm putting my HP baby out there. Be kind.  
  
DEDICATION: To Anna, so sweet, thanks chicken for getting me onto Harry Potter slash, life hasn't been the same since.  
  
Surprise, Surprise Mr Harry J. Potter.  
  
The sun had just risen over the hills as Harry Potter stretched languidly in bed, in all his 19 years he would never take the pleasure a comfortable mattress gave him for granted, not after living in a cupboard for half his natural life.  
  
Squinting at his alarm clock, he still hadn't got round to fixing his eye sight even if Hermione did say that a professional eye Wizard could 'Vissi Reperon' in less than 10 minutes, reaching out a lazy hand he grabbed his glasses off the side table and slipped them on.  
  
Registering it was still early he lay back on the soft pillows with a sigh; he had another two hours to go before he had to leave the house for his job. Two hours before he had to board a train he thought he had left behind him nearly two years ago.  
  
The Hogwarts Express.  
  
Dumbledore's letter had come in the July of this year, apologising for the short notice but asking him, as only the old professor could, if he would be obliged to return to Hogwarts to help teach?  
  
Harry had pondered on his reply for many days; consulting Hermione he had been shocked and a little put out to learn she had received the same letter, but soon his natural goodwill won out and he had Owled Dumbledore with his acceptance, Hermione's letter not too far behind.  
  
Climbing out the soft bed he looked down with a loving gaze at the man who had shared his bed, and his heart, for the past year; Ronald Weasley.  
  
It had been a shock for the whole wizarding community when Harry Potter had announced to the world that he was gay. Not just gay though, but gay and proud and in mad, desperate love with his best friend. For many months afterwards people would whisper when they walked past, causing Ron to turn bright red on many occasions, but that had not deterred them at all.  
  
Harry had wasted too much of his life trying to be what the rest of the world wanted him to be, the Boy Who Lived, The Boy Who Defeated Voldermort, The Boy Who Dated Beautiful Witches, when all he wanted to be was The Boy Who Was True To Himself.  
  
Coming out to Ron had been a breathtaking experience, not all due to the fact that after he had confessed Ron had jumped his bones and kissed him breathless right in the middle of the carriage on the last journey Harry, supposedly, would ever take on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
A shiver of lust ran through Harry as he stared at the man asleep, snoring slightly, Ron was lying on his muscled chest, his legs spread over half the bed now Harry had climbed off. The sheet barely covered his shapely behind Harry was tempted to remove it completely and replace it with himself.  
  
Getting a hold of himself he shook his head ruefully, he was always amazed by how fast he could loose control by just looking at Ron. Hermione called it his weak spot. Maybe it was, but Harry didn't have any reason to care about a weak spot anymore, Voldermort was dead.  
  
Glancing at the clock he realized that he had wasted 45 minutes just staring at the sleeping form of Ron, a slight giggle escaped him as he pondered on whether he should wake Ron up the way that, many, many times in school, Ron had woken him up?  
  
Another giggle escaped and he rolled his eyes before carefully removing his glasses.  
  
"Get ready Ron" Harry whispered.  
  
With a wild banshee cry Harry launched himself at Ron and laughed as he landed with an 'Ooff'. Viciously tickling him he was rewarded with a throaty moan as Ron woke up partially.  
  
"Geroff Harry, HARRY!"  
  
Chuckling slightly, Ron pulled Harry off his back and next to him on the bed, once there, using his heavier frame, he pinned his squirming boyfriend to the mattress and grinned inanely at him, yawning slightly.  
  
"Much as I appreciate the wake up call love-"  
  
Harry's grin stretched wider at Ron's endearment.  
  
"-Why are you waking me up at all?"  
  
Stretching over Harry both boys groaned as there bottom halves rubbed together, creating enough friction to make Harry become semi-hard.  
  
"Hogwarts today Ron" Harry murmured. Losing his grin slightly at the reminder that he would be apart from Ron for nearly all the year.  
  
"Ah love-"  
  
Another grin.  
  
"-I forgot, I'm not looking forward to being without you for so long"  
  
Brushing his lips gently against Harry's, Ron groaned and started to rock slightly against Harry, both boys moaned while Harry leaned up and nipped at Ron's exposed throat.  
  
"Well, I don't have to be ready for another hour, we could always. y'know. if you wanted.we could. Ron?"  
  
Laughing Ron leaned down and kissed Harry possessively.  
  
"Nothing I'd like better love." He murmured against his lips, and for the next hour proceeded to show him how much he was going to miss him.  
  
--  
  
Harry stared restlessly at the barrier that was separating him from platform 9 ¾, feeling somebody coming up beside him Harry gave a start but relaxed as soon as he registered it was only Hermione.  
  
Smiling brightly Hermione lent over the giant case on a trolley and wrapped her arms around Harry. All of a sudden he felt protected and warm, felt like this was the right choice for him, the 'turn and flee' feeling he'd been experiencing ever since Ron had left him to find a trolley ('Bloody wonky wheels') had decreased slightly if not actually disappeared.  
  
"Harry, its so good too see you again" Hermione stated somewhere near his left ear, her warm breath making him feel ticklish.  
  
"And you Hermione" Hugging his best friend tighter he closed his eyes and savoured the feeling, Hermione hadn't been around much since he had gotten together with Ron. She had said it wasn't anything to do with Harry, more the fact that Ron had lead her along a merry dance through the 6th and 7th year when he had know for a long time that he was gay and in love with Harry. That was what had hurt her most, the fact one of her best friends hadn't trusted her enough to be truthful with her and tell her he was gay.  
  
An embarrassed cough came from somewhere behind Hermione and opening his eyes Harry spotted Ron looking edgy and uncomfortable, though he had managed to find a trolley and pile Harry's case and Hedwig upon it.  
  
Gently untangling himself from 'Mione, he flashed an understanding smile at his boyfriend.  
  
Turning stiffly Hermione faced Ron and gave him an unnatural smile, though it was the best she could do in these circumstances, she hadn't seen Ron since Harry had sat her down outside the station just after the train had pulled in for the last time, she had been happy for Harry and Ron of course, but so angry with Ron for not just telling her the truth in the beginning, especially as she fancied them in love with a future.  
  
"Hello Hermione, nice to see you again" Ron was trying his best to act natural but somehow the act didn't come off.  
  
"Hello Ron" Hermione appeared to be stuck for words and an uncomfortable pause appeared, finally she filled in the silence. "Well it was nice seeing you again Ron, but if you don't mind I'm going to go through the barrier now, see you on the other side Harry. Bye Ron" It was amazing how much Hermione resembled McGonagall when she wanted too. She was going to make an amazingly good Muggle Studies teacher; Harry hoped he'd be half as good in his role as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
The two men watched as Hermione paused before rushing slightly towards the wall, Harry always squirmed when he had to watch people do this, maybe he was subconsciously remembering the time he and Ron had been barred from the barrier by a interfering House Elf called Dobby and had careered crazily into the wall with all their luggage.  
  
Sighing with relief when she passed through without mishap he glanced at Ron just in time to catch the look of sadness as he watched Hermione disappear.  
  
"Ron."  
  
Stepping around the trolley he pulled his boyfriend into a hug, more possessive than the one he'd given Hermione, squeezing as hard as he could and he was happy to find that Ron hugged him back just as hard.  
  
"She'll come round Ron, y'know Hermione, she can never stay mad for long" Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
"I hope you right Harry, I really do"  
  
Pushing his boyfriend away slightly Ron plastered a smile on and mock glared at Harry, trying to do his best Snape impression, which usually just resulted in Harry falling about laughing.  
  
"Now Potter, haven't you got a train to get?" Ron glanced at the large train station clock and grimaced "In less than 5 minutes?"  
  
Harry gently pressed a kiss to Ron's soft lips and sighed. "I guess I have, I'll Owl you as soon as I'm there, ok?"  
  
"Ok love-"  
  
A sad grin appeared on both faces.  
  
"-Go now, before I change my mind about letting you go and turn all caveman complete with throwing you over my shoulder, dragging you back to my cave and having my wicked way with you. oh god"  
  
"I'm gone"  
  
And then with a last kiss, smile and wave, Harry James Potter rushed through the barrier that was going to take him away from Ronald Weasley with a heavy heart and a brave smile.  
  
--  
  
Once his case had been stored in the end carriage Harry had less than a minute before the train was going to pull out so stepped into the carriage on the very end. Walking through this carriage it was like a time warp, nothing seemed to have changed, the carriages were still the same shade that they had always been, the carpet underneath Harry's feet was still slightly squishy and the sun streamed through the wide windows with a vengeance.  
  
So caught up in the surroundings was Harry, that he didn't notice the figure that ducked into an empty carriage upon seeing him, and as Harry happily passed the figure unaware heading towards the carriage he just knew that Hermione would be in, their old carriage, the figure let out his breath in a long sigh and sagged slightly against the upholstery glad the confrontation that he knew was coming had just been postponed for another few hours, because right now he just wasn't in the mood to have to explain himself to Harry J Potter.  
  
Carrying on up the corridor the train pulled away just as Harry reached his old carriage, the carriage he'd met Ron in for the first time, the carriage Hermione had burst in looking for Neville's toad, the carriage that had cemented all his future friendships, glancing through the window he smiled as he spotted Hermione reading a book. Something's never changed, and something's he'd never change for the world.  
  
"Reading Hermione? That's not like you." Smiling as he slide the door open Harry chuckled slightly at the expression on Hermione's face.  
  
"Really Harry, I guess you've just left all your reading assignments until the last possible moment?"  
  
"You know me 'Mione"  
  
Hermione smiled at that "I like to think that seven years of friendship hasn't just disappeared because we haven't seen much of each other for the past year. I'll always know you Harry, just as you will know me"  
  
Harry settled against the seat and smiled at his friend before staring out the window as she returned to her book. That was another thing about Hermione he would never forget, you could talk to her when she was reading but only hold her concentration for minutes at a time before the book seemed to pull her back, sometimes she apologised for it, but never to Harry and Ron, they knew her too well.  
  
The countryside flashed by and Harry relaxed more and more the closer he got to Hogwarts, for the first hour he was content to watch the scenery flash by, but for the rest of the time he slept after extracting a promise from Hermione that she would wake him as soon as they got really close to Hogwarts  
  
--  
  
The train was noisily pulling into the station when Hermione shook Harry awake, giving a start Harry awoke with a jump and nearly pinned Hermione against the opposite seating, but realised just in time who she was and where he was.  
  
"Sorry 'Mione, wasn't sure where I was for a moment there." Harry said sleepily rubbing his eyes, his hair which he'd tried his hardest to slick down that morning had gone back to the shaggy mess it usually was giving him the appearance of a innocent teenager, though a very sexy, innocent, teenager if Hermione really thought about it, privately.  
  
"S'ok Harry, I should have remembered that you like to pin people down when you wake" Hermione was glaring just a little bit "But don't worry about it, I'll forgive you" And with a put upon sigh she reached up and dislodged Hedwig from the rail above the seating along with her caged cat.  
  
"Crookshanks?" Harry enquired.  
  
"No, Crookshanks is too much of a handful these days so I gave him to my parents and he's living out his life quite happily in the sun in Wales" Hermione responded while handing Harry Hedwig.  
  
Harry laughed. "You finally got rid of that old cat? Poor Crookshanks, abandoned for a younger model, why, Hermione you're as bad as a middle aged man"  
  
"Harry!" Appearing affronted for about a second Hermione couldn't keep it together any longer before rolling her eyes and chuckling along with Harry. "This Cat is Maze, I think you'll like her Harry"  
  
"Why?" Harry was slightly puzzled.  
  
"Because she's ginger!" And with that Hermione took off out of the carriage with Harry, laughing, in full pursuit.  
  
--  
  
The sun was shining brightly when Harry and Hermione took there first steps off the Hogwarts train, blinking owlishly for a few seconds Harry was experiencing strong Déjà vu, glancing at Hermione he could tell she felt the same way.  
  
Hermione was shocked. "Nothings changed Harry - nothing!"  
  
Nodding Harry glanced around the station and did a double take when a flash of. gold? Caught his eye.  
  
"Bloody hell, 'Mione, please tell me it's a horrible nightmare and I'm still asleep on the train?"  
  
"What? Harry.? Draco Malfoy?" Hermione's jaw dropped "But - But isn't he DEAD?"  
  
Fixing the Slytherin with a piercing green gaze, Harry practically sneered. "Apparently not"  
  
Just as Harry was about to storm over to the Slytherin and demand an explanation he was distracted by a familiar voice calling out names.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, so glad you could all come and join us in teaching for this year, Professor Dumbledore is waiting to greet you at the castle, as the students aren't present yet. well, lets just say this is teacher time, alright? Any questions.? Ah Miss Granger you're a Professor yourself now, there's no need to raise your hand."  
  
Blushing madly Hermione nodded quickly. "Yes Professor."  
  
"Please, feel free to call me Minerva, were on equal footing now" Harry was astonished; he had never seen Professor McGonagall so friendly before. Though it had been two years, the old transfiguration teacher hadn't aged at all, though that didn't surprise Harry as she hadn't seemed to age for the 7 years he'd been a student at Hogwarts, even with all the stress that Voldermort had caused everybody, she had stayed the same.  
  
"Profe - Minerva, are we the only new teachers that Hogwarts has acquired this year?"  
  
"Miss Granger-"  
  
"Please call me Hermione."  
  
"And me Harry."  
  
"And I Draco."  
  
At Draco's voice Harry turned to observe the other boy slightly, keeping half an ear on Hermione's and Professor McGonagall's conversation, he took in the fact that Draco was smartly dressed in black robes, sweeping gently along the ground and putting Harry's jumper and jeans to shame, his Hair was in perfect condition and not a hair seemed out of place. Harry ran a hand through his own mop of unruly hair and grimaced slightly. Why was it every time he saw Draco Malfoy he felt inferior?  
  
". We'll take the boat to the school, as when you were students, as you most probably can see not much has changed at all. if you'd like to follow me?"  
  
Turning McGonagall sweep regally back up the way she had come, clearly gesturing for them to follow her lead, Harry picked up Hedwig and watched as Hermione fidgeted with her carrier, before finally just taking it off her and starting up the hill. Hermione threw Harry an appreciative glance and started up behind him, and both were aware of Draco following slowly behind them.  
  
--  
  
The Griffindor common room was just as Harry and Hermione remembered it - two couches sat in front of the fire while 'Hermione's Chair' an overly stuffed beige thing was still placed near the windowsill, the red and gold colour scheme as familiar and welcoming as ever.  
  
"God Harry, this is slightly weird, do you think nothing in the castle has changed?" She asked.  
  
"Actually Hermione, I kind of hope it hasn't" Harry stated, while giving her a big lopsided grin.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's just like coming back home"  
  
--  
  
Draco Malfoy looked around the dungeons with something akin to horror. Nothing had changed, it was like being in a time warp, it didn't make him feel at home, it just served to make him feel 14 again - and Draco didn't like to be reminded of being 14 again, too many uncomfortable memories, maybe it had been a bad idea to come back to the place he thought he'd left behind forever?  
  
Stepping back out of the Slytherin house, he slowly made his way to his own room, Professor Snape, the only Professor that Draco had actually liked during his time as a student, had informed him that Draco's chamber was situated next to his own. Finally reaching the tunnel that lead to Snape's chamber he noticed that his own chamber was in his own corridor, giving him that bit more privacy that would make sure he was comfortable. Never say Albus Dumbledore didn't cater to his staff's needs.  
  
Floating his trunk through the door he wasn't at all surprised to see Harry sitting on his bed.  
  
"Out for a stroll and get lost did you Potter?" Sneering Draco decided that the best defence was offence, to see Harry sitting on his bed, like he belonged there, was a stake right through the heart for Draco, stirring up memories that he'd just rather leave buried.  
  
"I'm not lost Malfoy" Harry sneered back, while rising from Draco's bed "I just want to know why you're here?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious Perfect Potter? I work here now, weren't you listening to a word McGonagall said?" Draco drawled, one perfect eyebrow being raised.  
  
Stalking closer to Draco, Harry's green eyes flashed, while Draco was suddenly aware how small this room was, Harry was slowly backing him up against the wall.  
  
"Work? A Malfoy?" Harry snorted. "Are you having me on? Malfoys don't work, they make others work for them!"  
  
Harry had practically pinned Draco to the cold stone wall with his glare, Draco found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from Harry's, it was like being 16 again and mesmerised by the green orbs, back then though the eyes use to look at him with something, if not actual like, then a powerful lust. Now they just glared as though Harry hated Draco, but he had good cause.  
  
It wasn't everyday you were forced to see the man who had betrayed you. 


End file.
